Igneel's words
by AznPanDaz
Summary: When I was young my father Igneel would say all these things to me.  I thought it happened only to him so I just listened. I never knew one day I would be the one having all these things happen to me.    SUCK AT SUMMARIES, REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY! GREAT NOW I'M TURNING INTO LAYNAPANDA WHO IS A GREAT AUTHOR SO GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! ALSO IGNEEL IS NOT A DRAGON IN THIS IT IS NATSU FATHER!

* * *

><p><em>"Natsu sometimes in life you feel as though you were about to fall but an angel caught you." Igneel said to me.<em>

**Natsu POV**

" She left me for him!" I say, jugging down my fifth beer barrel. "Oh hi Natsu!" Mirajane says putting on her apron. I wave lazily and ask for another barrel. "You seem in a bad mood. What's up?" Mirajane ask bending on the bar table where my head rest. "What's up is your sister!" I yell dropping the barrel to the ground. "Well this place is call Lucky Bar so maybe you'll get lucky!" Mirajane replies to me, but the joke doesn't help. I stare at the glass on the floor from my first beer bottle since I got here. I get up dodging the glass. I'm a little drunk actually which gets me mad cause I want to die doing something stupid. I see Lisanna and the guy that stole her, Diasuke at a table making out. "Ugh." Is all I say as I open the door to outside. The air stills smell like alcohol until I at least get thirty feet away from the club. The darkness makes it hard to walk, "Left foot, right foot" I whisper staring at my feet while they stagger around. "Hey watch it!" a bookstore clerk says as I accidentally bump into her. The street lights don't help through this pitch dark night. I fall to the floor in front of a house, "So drunk." man says walking pass me like I was a piece of paper.

The door opens to show a blond girl standing on the steps, staring down at me. She's blurry and her voice barley reaches me but I see her pick me up. She struggles carrying me up the steps so I try to help her but it only makes it worst so I stop. "There you go!" She says dropping me on a comfy couch. The comfy couch comsumes me. The last thing I see before I black out is a blanket be pull over me.

The light hurts my eyes. It feels like a pan hit my head cause I have a horrible headache. "Hangovers..." I say getting up. The blond girl I think I saw yesterday brings me water and a pill. "Here this will help." She says handing me the cup of water as I gulp down the pill. She smiles and sits by me. "I'm Lucy!" She smiles, and I get lost in it. What feels like hours in her smile is actually seconds. "You are?" She say her head the the side in a cute way. "Oh sorry, Natsu." I say smiling but my head stills hurt. I drink a sip of water making the pain lessen a little bit. "Well Natsu you fell on my steps and thanks to me you're here!" She says laughing a little. I laugh too, happy for a moment. "I need to get home." I say feeling awkward to have stranger help me into her house. "Oh okay but you can stay if you can't get home !" She gives a half hearty smile. "Oh no that's fine. My house is only like ten minutes away." I say back looking out the window, staring at the street sign to make sure. "Okay..." she says frowning getting up, dusting her skirt and going to the kitchen.

Guilt runs through me for some darn reason. I pretend to fall and she runs to me. "It looks like I have to stay then!" I say grinning. My stomachs flips as her angelic smile returns. "I have a guest room upstairs beside my bedroom!" She says happily carrying me upstairs and into a small room but something catches my eye on the wall. The walls are red, just my colors but the bed is blue. She lays me on the bed. "Feeling better?" She asks feeling my head. "Oh your burning! You should stay here for a couple of days." she says getting up and going to her room I think. I want to tell her i'm naturally hot but it doesn't feel right. Another picture on the desk gets my attention. It's a little blond girl with gray eyes who looks no older then seventeen. On the frame, words are printed on it reading 'Lucky Heartfillia." The makes my mind start to think. Lisanna's face pops up in my mind for some reason. "Here you go a cold towel!" she pats the cold water on my head softly. She touches my cheek with a her smooth hand. "It seems as though you're cooling down." She whispers letting go of my hand. I don't want the cold hand of hers to go but she leaves out of the room to talk to someone.

My phone beeps in my pocket. I slowly pull it out to see Gray's number on the screen. I pick it up, "Hello?" I say quietly as I hear Lucy run to a room across from this one. I glance at her, "Natsu where are you?" Gray asks. A girl's voice shout in the background, for a second i'm confuse then I remember. "Is Lisanna there?" I ask not wanting her to be. "Oh course, it's Erza birthday who wouldn't come unless they want to die. And your on her kill list." he says, a sweat trails down my forehead 'cause i'm not sure how to leave. "Lucy?" I say, she walks in here with a paint brush in her hand. "Yes?" she asks as she goes into the guest room bathroom to wash her face and hands. "Um I have to go somewhere fast." I reply getting up. "Where?" she asks me grabbing my hand before I walk out the room. A tingle feeling flows through me, "Erza's party..." I whisper Erza's name. "Erza having a party?" she says like she knows Erza. "Yeah...you know her?" I ask. She nods and goes to her room, coming out in a loose t-shirt and skinny jeans. "Bring me! I haven't got out of this house since I moved into here, about three days ago." she says kicking a box aside while going downstairs.

" What street is it?" she asks me starting up her Nissan. "Poll street at the park." I say. She nods and drives swiftly to the park. Many people are playing games and eating food. "Erza seems pretty rich now despite five years ago." Lucy whisper walking pass me.

* * *

><p>*REVIEW PLEASE* I have a confession...I have notmanyreviewfobia, it's a fear for not having many reviews so please help me by funding a review say what you think! Together we will find a cure since i'm the only one who got it(in my view) so it should be pretty easy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I haven't been updating because I was visiting my parents for a month or two... Sorry! Please R AND R

* * *

><p><em>"Talk in her beautiful harmony to you. Make you laugh for a chance..."<em>

**NATSU POV**

She walks away from me and goes to a random person. "Lucy!" Erza shouts and runs to her. Erza is as happy as it can be no wait her happiness is greater. "Natsu!" Mirajane shouts while handing out drinks. "Oh hi Mirajane..." I mutter and take a sip of Fruit Punch and out it back on the plate. "Natsu! You seem sad." it's the total opposite of what I though she was gonna say. I expected her to drink my drink. "Who was that girl with you? Your girlfriend, nah I am joking. I won't tell Lisanna." Mirajane says and smiles, I _don't_. "Eh, Natsu what's up with the frown?" she says. I wait... 3...2...1... "What! She didn't!" Mirajane says to me. I nod: She did. "Why would my sister do that! You been together for two years, not wait you were together for to years." She corrects her own self. "You're correct, were." Lisanna comes behind Mirajane and glares. But not at me. I turn around to see who she was glaring at and when I find out it's Lucy, who right now is getting hugged by many people. "Go back to work, it's none of your business." Mirajane scowls. "But it is." she replies and walks away. I stare at her as she walks away. "Sorry, Natsu." Mirajane says softly and turns around slowly. "No need, everything she just said is true." I say and walk away from her. "Yep, back from France about a week ago!" I hear Lucy say to Levy. "Wow! Oh hi Natsu." Levy says to me. "Hi..." I say quietly. "I know Natsu about your love life." Levy says, aggravating me a little. I don't need to say how but my face expression shows it. "She changed her status." Levy says and turns around to face Lucy. "I need to do something." Lucy says and gets up.

I follow her for some reason. She stops at the lake. No one is there beside us two. "You can stop following me." Lucy smiles and looks at me. I grin and stand beside her. "How you know?" I say, Lucy giggles a little, "Um if you haven't notice you were humming." She hums after saying that. "I like what you hummed, where you get that from?" She asks me. I swallow hard on spit, "Lisanna showed it to me." my lips feel dry just saying _Lisanna _and _Me_. "Oh, um does it have lyrics to it." Lucy fingers tap her leg. "No, it should." I say and tap my foot. "Smile my dear, no more tears." Lucy sings almost like a whisper. "That sounds corny." I grin. Lucy grins to and punches my arm playfully. "That's nice to hear." she jokes. I laugh a little and find a flat rock. "I bet I can skip five times." I bet Lucy, she smirks. "I doubt it." she replies and gets a rock of her own. I'm unaware that someone is watching. "Watch me." I say stubbornly, I pick up my hand and fling the rock. "One, two, three!" Lucy shouts in victory. "I can make five. I'm a master at this." She says and throws the rock. It make five skips then sinks. "Ha! I win." she says and grins proudly. "Big deal, it's only throwing a little rock." I say and look away. "In which you suck at doing." she teases. I laugh and say, "I wasn't even trying." "No, 'cause if you did, you only make it up to four." She says back. The sky is pink and a stream of yellow. "The sky is beautiful." Lucy whispers. She is really close to me. You know, too close, arm to arm. I can feel the heat of her body. "It sure it." I say and look up more. "Hey lovebirds dinner ti- Lucy?" Gray says and points to her. "Gray!" She says and her body heat leaves mine. What they do causes a little bit of jealousy to me, they hug, tightly.

"I haven't seen you for like three years." Gray says to her. "No, the right thing to say was, I miss you." she says and smiles her angel smile to him. Another hit from jealousy. "Right, how's Loke?" Gray asks Lucy. "Oh, still the big flirt but we are trying to make it work." Lucy replies. My mouth is open, _She has a husband and a daughter._

* * *

><p>That's it! Finally but not sure if other stories are gonna get updated! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


End file.
